1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtration systems and more particularly pertains to a new air filtration system for filtering smoke from the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filtration systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filtration systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art air filtration systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,242; U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,246; U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,045; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,385; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,180.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air filtration system. The inventive device includes a filter tank for holding a volume of water. The filter tank has a bulkhead wall therein dividing the filter tank into first and second compartments. The bulkhead wall has a hole therethrough to permit passage of water between the first and second compartments of the filter tank. A mesh screen substantially covers the hole of the bulkhead, the mesh screen has a plurality of apertures of a predetermined size therethrough to prevent passage therethrough of objects greater than the predetermined size of the apertures of the mesh screen. An air intake conduit is fluidly connected to the first compartment of the filter tank, the air intake conduit is for drawing unfiltered air and debris into the filter tank from a location such as a room. A water supply conduit is fluidly connected to the filter tank. The water supply conduit fluidly connects the filter tank to a water reservoir for supplying water to the filter tank. The water supply conduit has a water control valve for selectively opening and closing the water supply conduit. A vacuum device is provided for drawing air out of the filter tank. The vacuum device has an intake fluidly connected to the second compartment of the filter tank for drawing air from the filter tank into the vacuum device. The vacuum device has a first return conduit for receiving air drawn into the vacuum device through sand intake of the vacuum device, the first return conduit of the vacuum device returning air to the location of the air intake. A holding tank is provided adapted for holding water therein. A main drain conduit fluidly connects the filter tank to the holding tank. The sewer drain conduit is fluidly connected to the holding tank to permit passage of water out of the holding tank. A stopper assembly is provided for selectively opening and closing the main drain conduit.
In these respects, the air filtration system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering smoke from the air.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of air filtration systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new air filtration system construction wherein the same can be utilized for filtering smoke from the air.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new air filtration system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the air filtration systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new air filtration system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art air filtration systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a filter tank for holding a volume of water. The filter tank has a bulkhead wall therein dividing the filter tank into first and second compartments. The bulkhead wall has a hole therethrough to permit passage of water between the first and second compartments of the filter tank. A mesh screen substantially covers the hole of the bulkhead, the mesh screen has a plurality of apertures of a predetermined size therethrough to prevent passage therethrough of objects greater than the predetermined size of the apertures of the mesh screen. An air intake conduit is fluidly connected to the first compartment of the filter tank, the air intake conduit is for drawing unfiltered air and debris into the filter tank from a location such as a room. A water supply conduit is fluidly connected to the filter tank. The water supply conduit fluidly connects the filter tank to a water reservoir for supplying water to the filter tank. The water supply conduit has a water control valve for selectively opening and closing the water supply conduit. A vacuum device is provided for drawing air out of the filter tank. The vacuum device has an intake fluidly connected to the second compartment of the filter tank for drawing air from the filter tank into the vacuum device. The vacuum device has a first return conduit for receiving air drawn into the vacuum device through sand intake of the vacuum device, the first return conduit of the vacuum device returning air to the location of the air intake. A holding tank is provided adapted for holding water therein. A main drain conduit fluidly connects the filter tank to the holding tank. The sewer drain conduit is fluidly connected to the holding tank to permit passage of water out of the holding tank. A stopper assembly is provided for selectively opening and closing the main drain conduit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new air filtration system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the air filtration systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new air filtration system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art air filtration systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new air filtration system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new air filtration system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new air filtration system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such air filtration system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new air filtration system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new air filtration system f or filtering smoke from the air.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new air filtration system which includes a filter tank for holding a volume of water. The filter tank has a bulkhead wall therein dividing the filter tank into first and second compartments. The bulkhead wall has a hole therethrough to permit passage of water between the first and second compartments of the filter tank. A mesh screen substantially covers the hole of the bulkhead, the mesh screen has a plurality of apertures of a predetermined size therethrough to prevent passage therethrough of objects greater than the predetermined size of the apertures of the mesh screen. An air intake conduit is fluidly connected to the first compartment of the filter tank, the air intake conduit is for drawing unfiltered air and debris into the filter tank from a location such as a room. A water supply conduit is fluidly connected to the filter tank. The water supply conduit fluidly connects the filter tank to a water reservoir for supplying water to the filter tank. The water supply conduit has a water control valve for selectively opening and closing the water supply conduit. A vacuum device is provided for drawing air out of the filter tank. The vacuum device has an intake fluidly connected to the second compartment of the filter tank for drawing air from the filter tank into the vacuum device. The vacuum device has a first return conduit for receiving air drawn into the vacuum device through sand intake of the vacuum device, the first return conduit of the vacuum device returning air to the location of the air intake. A holding tank is provided adapted for holding water therein. A main drain conduit fluidly connects the filter tank to the holding tank. The sewer drain conduit is fluidly connected to the holding tank to permit passage of water out of the holding tank. A stopper assembly is provided for selectively opening and closing the main drain conduit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new air filtration system that also may serve as a trash disposal unit for small size waste such as cigarette butts, spent matches, cigarette package and gum wrappers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new air filtration system that filters air by passing it through water and a stainless steel filter element.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.